User talk:ShrimpPin/3
' Welcome to ShrimpPin's Talk Page! ' Archives Archive 1• Archive 2•Archive 3• Archive 4•Archive 5•Current Leave messages below. RE:Help! It's what happened in the old days, so yeah, you should. --Awesome335 23:52, May 22, 2011 (UTC) moving and "credits" No, we did not move for credit, rather we moved because of wikia's greed for $$$$ 14:20, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Admin Well, I'm doing well what is My first step.What is The next step?Terler How? How do I do the Thing In my Userpage you said To me?Terler Shrippin I love your name Color And other things Everything same but don't color my Userpage sites black, just do blue and I Don't want the quotes or my game info, instead of game info just put Club Penguin CP Forum info. Arsenal Can You Replace The "Go India!" With "Go Arsenal!" Or "Arsenal Rules!".I Don't Know So Can You Make For Me. Sorry Hey Shrimpy. I checked out Chilli Peppers. It's pretty cool. Is there anyway I can join? And sorry I haven't been on here enough, I've been tied up at the new wiki as well as doing all these Transformers Hunting, blah blah blah. And yes, I'm enjoying itotallyrock very muchly. Is that even a coherent sentance? O_o ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 15:34, May 25, 2011 (UTC) >:( user 89.160.182.22 has been intentily making page mistakes aka vandlizing you can block him now if you can with tis >> _ Noooooooooooooooo! Noooooooooo!I'm here with you!!!! Advice Please protect User:Asia editor. Under the Club Penguin Wiki:Policy/Userpage, if your userpage edit percentage is over 40% of your edits, it will be locked. Asia editor's percentage is 48.81%, which you can see at . --Awesome335 00:43, May 28, 2011 (UTC) plase block block thm The Plush Hey, I have noted A new user, The Plush, is he good? Terler Can you delete the ShameMaster page. It is a rumor article. Thank you PS: Who made you admin? thanks thanks for wellcomeing me Dic sucks (talk) Please Your page has been infected by A new user called Dic sucks.Please block.Terler It has been fixed by The Awesome One...--Awesome335 20:25, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Can I Join and become a moderator ShrimpPin can I please join Reeze Rabbits and become a moderator there? Adminship Apparently, Dopp is listening to you about who should become an admin. I will now take this time to request adminship. I feel like I am now ready to become an administrator. I have become very active in undoing vandalism. I have also become a lot more experienced on the wiki. So, please make me an administrator. --Awesome335 21:04, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Good Guy! Hey ShrimpPin!I really love you so I changed where my location is, with you in Chrisdog93's site!I have 2 questions, Am I a really good editor in this wiki? and Should I become an Admin?Please reply!Your friend-Terler Nice user Nice and cool user sharppin --Clubpenguinlover244677765 15:44, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Notice hey shimp pin I have a EPF wiki and I want to know if you want to have it! it is at http://theclubpenguinepf.wikia.com/ Thanks! Adminship Request Namaste SrimpPin! I have a thing to tell you, may I become a Admininstrator? I never swear, bully, vandalize or spam neither do I use incorrect grammar. I have left a message on Ccccdddds user page that he should be blocked, he was editing other peoples user pages and saying mean things. So may I be a Administrator? And please make Terler one to, he really wants to be. John, Cheer For India! 09:52, June 4, 2011 (UTC)John Fitzgerald Kennedy